INVISIBLE YULLEN STYLE
by I Like Pie Too.Cookie Girly
Summary: Songfic to the song Ivisible by Skyler Grey. Yullen style


**Herro! This is my first Songfic! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

'Wow. Everyone sure is lively tonight.' Allen thought as he watches the staff and students chatting and some even singing on stage, while him, himself just sat in the corner of the cafeteria in solitude. Allen never wanted it like this, no. He wanted to be noticed. But that's the problem, he was never noticed. The only time he's noticed is when he's bullied because of either his hair, his eyes, his arm, his scar that's above his left eye or even his height. There was this one time he colored his hair brown like it used to be, but that didn't work. Not a little, not a bit, not at all.

Allen looked to the group at the front of the cafeteria. There sat the most popular, perfect, flawless and the smartest group in the school; Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman Jr., and Yuu Kanda. He was smart but that was it. Allen used to be friends with them since elementary, but ever since they started High School they just threw him away like yesterday's trash. Allen ran his right hand up his left arm felling the scars that formed beneath the fabric of his white button up shirt. But, Yuu Kanda… Though he is a stoic, emotionless, and an occasional jerk, Allen would always feel a spark go off when they made eye contact. Allen sighed and started to daydream about his samurai crush.

Reever, Allen's Biology teacher, had just finished singing 'Raise your Glass' by P!nk when Allen decided to sing next. He rolled up his sleeves making all his scars visible. Some people looked up to see who is singing next but turned back to their conversations when they saw Allen. Allen felt a pang of pain go through his heart but paid no mind to it and picked up his guitar and started to play.

Allen looks out to the audience but sees that no one is paying attention. Tears started to fill his eyes but held them back and shut his eyes. But what he doesn't notice is the piercing gaze of black eyes When he mentions the word 'invisible'.

Allen played the last note, he opened his eyes and saw that no one was even listening. He didn't bother to hold his tears from falling and ran out of the cafeteria. 'Once! Just Once!' Allen kept running, but failed to notice someone following him.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

'What does he mean by 'invisible'?' I kept thinking when he sang. I saw the Moyashi run out of the Cafeteria. I don't know what happened next but next thing I know, I was following him. I already knew the Moyashi has feeling for me, and I'll say that the feeling is mutual. I find his scar, eyes, hair and height completely adorable; though I would never say that out loud. As for his arm, I could care less about how it looks like. I shake my head putting every thought at the back of my mind and focused on finding the Moyashi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Kanda found Allen, Allen was hugging his legs with his head buried in his knees, but he wasn't crying. Allen knew someone was there but kept his head down.

"Whoever you are, go away. I want to be alone…" Allen said keeping his head down. Instead of leaving, Kanda sat down next to Allen. Still without lifting his head, Allen said in an annoyed tone-

"I said 'I want to be alone-"

"But you don't mean that do you, Moyashi?"

Allen's head shot up. Starlight silver meeting deep obsidian. Before Allen could reply, Kanda asked-

"Why that song?"

Allen's eyes started to show Loneliness, pain, and hurt but, was still smiling.

"Because… I'm invisible… no matter what I do, no one notices me… no one... Cares.

"Have you ever had that feeling where you're not in water but you still feel like you're drowning? How about when you're standing on land yet you feel like your falling? Or even if you wear that bright neon green t-shirt and white pants and everybody is looking at you, yet you feel… invisible?" Allen whispered but choked the last word out as tears started to stream his face, smile still in place.

Kanda was shocked and speechless nonetheless. Allen spoke again when he didn't receive an answer.

"Or how about that feeling where you just want it all to just… End?"

Kanda finally spoke. "No, I don't get that feeling,"

"Exactly…" Allen said softly and turning away from Kanda.

Kanda took Allen's chin and made him face Kanda. "But that doesn't mean that I want you to feel that way…"

"Huh?" Allen was confused but then surprised in the matter of seconds.

Kanda was kissing him.

**Kanda. **Was kissing him.

Kanda was kissing **him.**

**Kanda. Was. Kissing. Him.**

Allen started to kiss back. It was slow and soft. 'Like kissing a petal' Kanda thought. Because of lack of air, they were forced to separate.

"Huh?" Allen said with half-lidded eyes and a flush face. Kanda said something that made Allen cry and bury his face in Kanda's shirt clutching him tightly. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and kissed the top of his head slightly rocking them back and forward. Finally, for the first time since High School started, Allen was happy.

"_YOU were NEVER invisible to ME,"_


End file.
